


In and Out

by AsheTarasovich (natalieashe), Boffin1710, natalieashe



Series: Can't Drown My Demons, They Know How To Swim [19]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 20:22:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/AsheTarasovich, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boffin1710/pseuds/Boffin1710, https://archiveofourown.org/users/natalieashe/pseuds/natalieashe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The main concern right now should be to concentrate on breathing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	In and Out

Q struggle to open his eyes which at the moment did not want to cooperate. Slowly he managed to open the left one. The right one refused. Without his glasses his vision was poor to begin with, but only being able to see with one eye complicated it even more. He vaguely thought his left hand was lying right next to his face but his fingers and wrist seemed to be twisted in an odd direction.

Cold seeped through his body from the concrete floor beneath him. The logical part of his brain told him he should be registering pain from other injuries but another part told him the main concern right now should be to concentrate on breathing...

Just simply to continue breathing.

In and out.

In and out.

No matter how much it hurt to do so.

A retrieval team would find him eventually…

or Alec…

or James…

hopefully while he was still breathing.

Somewhere a door opened again.

And the logical part of his brain registered somewhere that the panicked keening noises that now filled the room were coming from himself.


End file.
